Mayor Vlad's Revealing Speech
by Mickeyallister
Summary: Vlad comes to Casper High to announce a little something about a certain teenage halfa that just might reveal his ghost half to his peers. Yea bad title and short summary but I think its a good story. WARNING Language is the only reason for the rating and its not that bad
1. Assembly

Mayor Vlad's Revealing Speech

Chapter 1

**Assembly**

It was a typical day for Danny Fenton and his friends except for the fact that there was absolutely no ghosts attacks at the school. He had gotten through a whole day of sitting through his classes, and although he was happy that this was possible, he wasn't used to staying in class for the whole period. Normally, ghosts would attack at least 4 times during the course of a day, not including the Box Ghost, and the blue eyed boy was getting a little jumpy until he heard about his arch foe, Vlad Masters, was giving an official mayoral speech at an assembly after their last period of class.

"Sweet we get out of class early," Tucker said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah but it's an assembly for Vlad. I wonder what new plot he has planned this time," Danny grumbled.

"Danny, not everything that Vlad does is a plot against you. Maybe this is a legitimate speech that he is giving to try and motivate the students to do well academically even though there are ghost attacks daily." Sam stated, her purple eyes not looking at Danny with disdain because Vlad has pulled very many tricks throughout the years he has been half-ghost.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "but we still have to stay on our toes and not let ourselves be fooled by any of his tricks."

"Let's get to Lancer's before the bell so we don't get a detention on our one day off of ghost hunting," Tucker sighed, because of going to class not the break from their second secret job.

* * *

"Okay class, it's time for the assembly in the auditorium. Line up so that we may leave for Mayor Master's speech," Mr. Lancer, the balding teacher who perpetually has this specific group of students every year.

"Yeah no class," Dash and Kwan high fived! Paulina, Star, and the rest of the class all got up and filed out with Sam, Tucker, and Danny following behind.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I promise that the other chapters are much longer and once I finish the next chapter, it will be up. I am not abandoning my other story, it's just that I am not a contest battle person. I know that's no excuse, but I did do a lot over the summer.**


	2. Revealed

**Mayor Vlad's Revealing Speech**

**Chapter 2**

**Revealed**

Once all of the students and teachers were settled down into the seats, the tall, white haired billionaire stepped out to the podium that was placed at the center of the stage with two spotlights shining down on him alone.

"Hello students and faculty of Casper High, I am your mayor Vlad Master's and this is a speech that is very relevant to your class specifically," the man finished with a look at Danny.

Danny turns and glances worriedly at Sam who sees the look and just pats the hand that is clenching the seat rest in between them.

"You see we have evidence to believe that the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom/Invis-o-Bill, is either over shadowing a student or could be a halfa. Before you ask, a halfa is a new type of ghost who is still alive, but can change into a ghostly alter ego with the powers and everything. The way that a halfa comes into existence is by receiving a very high shock of ectoplasmic energy through the body which would cause a half death. The half dead part of the person then become the ghostly half and the part that can use the full extent of the ghostly powers. Some side effects on the human counterpart would be random bouts of invisibility and intangibility in the first few weeks when the person is getting used to the ghostly powers," Vlad finished. His eyes never left Danny's after he said the part about Phantom being a student.

Meanwhile Danny was panicking on the inside, but since Vlad was watching his movement he kept it under control as the fruit loop explained more and more about his alter ego and its so called "birth." As he looked around he could see that every one was totally focused on the white haired man. 1) he was talking about Danny Phantom, a hero and role model to all of them. 2) the mayor stated that it was very likely that the hero was someone who went to school with them! If that didn't catch and hold the minds of 16 year olds, nothing except video games would.

"The halfa would have 'accidents' after he or she received the ghost powers from the half death." Vlad said this with air quotes, "These accidents would be simple things like dropping random objects and/or tripping from bouts of intangibility going out of control." Danny was now glaring at Vlad because he could see that his peers and even the teachers were thinking about who could possibly be the student that either harbored or was the famous, or infamous depending on your own view, Danny Phantom. Danny realized no one was even listening to anyone else mumbling or talking to their friends because they were wondering, whether aloud or in thought, who was the halfa. Danny took this opportunity to move closer to Sam in order to try and make a plan to stop Vlad in his tracks.

"Sam, we have to get Vlad off of that stage before people start putting two and two together with my appearance and the accidents I had at the beginning of ninth grade," Danny whisper yelled to Sam. Sam nodded and turned to Tucker.

"Tuck, we need a plan to get our ghostly mayor off stage and not close to revealing Danny's secret identity," Sam then whispered to Tucker. Tucker leaned over Sam and gave a thumbs up to Danny. The trio all thought of a way to get Vlad off stage without revealing Danny themselves.

After a couple more minutes of Vlad getting closer and closer to letting Cujo out of the bag (yes I know it's supposed to be cat, there are not cats in the series), Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh no not now," moaned Danny, "who is it now?"

"GHOST CHILD, I shall pick you out from this crowd of children and take your pelt from you to put on my wall," the ghost zone's greatest hunter, Skulker, emerged from the ceiling with his hair blazing and a gun at the ready. As the students screamed and started to panic around him Danny look to Vlad to see if he was mad at Skulker taking his spotlight while he was about to give up his arch nemesis's secret. Vlad did not look angry at all, in fact he looked pleased. As if this was all according to some schemed up with the ghostly hunter, he smirked up at Danny as his eyes flashed their menacing red. Danny's eyes in turn flashed toxic green while he gritted his teeth and glared at Vlad. The students reached the doors, but they were locked up with glowing green chains from the outside. Seeing as no one had any bolt cutters, they were trapped in here with a deranged ghost who was out for one of their own, who happened to have other worldly powers. Yep not at all a situation where there would be mass panicking. Skulker seized Dash by his jacket and hefted him up to the now vacated stage, Vlad phased through the floor during the chaos.

"Whelp, I will vaporize this large student if you don't show your self," the hunter ransomed. "You have until the gun charges up to give yourself up and accept being a fixture on my wall." Dash was visibly panicking on stage, while the gun charged up its deathly green glow. Danny was having a mental battle until he realized what he had to do.

Danny said, "wish me luck guys'" before he turned invisible and snuck up on stage to stand in front of Dash. Danny mentally and physically prepared himself for the blast. Dash really started to shake as he saw that the gun was getting more and more of a glow, but nothing was happening off stage. Right as the gun fired a shot, Danny, still holding onto his invisibility, placed a shield in between the shot and himself while Dash cowered behind the glowing green barrier. Danny couldn't keep invisibility at the same time as the shield as he had just learned it, and returned to everyone's sight as he dropped a knee and the shield shattered.

"Damn," the blue eyed boy panted, "I meant to stay invisible. Oh well, you ok Dash." Dash and the rest of the school just stared in a somewhat shocked, awed, and frightened gaze at the newly revealed halfa. The large jock realized that Danny asked him a question and finally shook his head and collapsed backward.

Skulker smiled evilly and said just loud enough for the young halfa to hear, "all according to plan Plasmius." Danny's eyes stayed a glowing green as he glared at Skulker.

"You should know by now that I won't let anything happen to the people of this town," Danny was only panting slightly now and stood up as Dash crawled his way off stage. "I'll take care of Plasmius later. For now let's get rid of the Ghost Zone's Biggest Loser," Danny taunted as the familiar white rings traveled up and down his body. After the transformation was complete he got into a battle ready position and waited for Skulker to make the first move.

"I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER THE GHOST ZONE HAD EVER SEEN AND I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT WHELP," Skulker exploded and charged at the phantom. Danny waited until the metal ghost was three fourths of the way to him when he started his upwards kick. From there, the fight was one sided and everyone could tell that Skulker was obviously losing. The mixture of ecto blasts and physical fighting moves left the crowd astonished because even they could see that their scrawny Danny Fenton image did not hold up in any way, shape, or form to the person they saw before them. As Danny took a nasty blow from Skulker's fist, they realized that he would do just about anything in order to keep this town safe. Even if the townspeople didn't treat him the way he deserved.

Danny finally knocked the ghost's head off and yelled, "Sam, Tuck I need a thermos!" The halfa reached into the disembodied head and thrust his hand into the hole where the head would attach to the body. It took a minute but when his hand came back out he was holding a small green blob with a face, hands, and feet.

The blob yelled in a high pitched voice, "PUT ME BACK WHELP! I am Skulker the greatest hunter in both dimensions, I will not be humiliated like this." A bluish-white beam of light shot from somewhere in the audience and hit Skulker. The light surrounded him and then retracted back into a high tech silver cylinder which was then capped by Sam.

"Nice aim Sam," Danny said as he let the white rings flow over him again and he dropped the couple inches back to solid ground. The now human halfa turned to the stunned audience of his peers and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Um...well I've never had anything like this happen to me, but I hope that you will all agree to keep this a secret so that the Guys in White or my parents can't capture me and do very, very painful experiments on me," Danny pleaded with the crowd.

"Of course Daniel, I'm sure that everyone here is grateful enough that you've saved the town so many times that we would all be happy to keep your secret to ourselves," Mr. Lancer spoke up and then eyed all of the students. "But, will you entertain a few questions because I am sure that there are many."

"Of course," Danny answered and quickly followed up with, "but please wait till I call on you." He replied once he saw most people about to shout out questions.

* * *

**Yea this is as far as I got over the summer, don't shoot me, but yea here is the second chapter. Third is on the way but not as fast as this one.**


	3. Questions Answered

**Mayor Vlad's Revealing Speech**

**Chapter 3**

**Questions Answered**

Danny sat cross legged on the edge of the stage and was somewhat nervous with everyone just staring now, afraid to be singled out by the newly discovered hero. Surprisingly, it was the shy nerd Mikey who rose his hand up, albite shakily, to the halfa. "What are you and how did you get your powers," Mikey asked when Danny pointed to him?

"Well the first part of the question is easy. I'm called a halfa, half human-half ghost," Danny paused, "I can only half explain how I came to receive these powers because I don't remember much of the during or after. So Sam or Tuck will have to come up and explain," Both of the aforementioned people walked up to the stage and sat next to their friend. "I'll start off and then whoever wants to finish can then pick up the story,"Danny said only to Sam and tucker. He then spoke up to the rest of the auditorium, "Well is all started off at the beginning of ninth grade, my parents had just finished their Ghost Portal and wanted to show it to Jazz and I. When they did it didn't work so they went off to figure it out, Jazz went to read a psychology book, and I went to find Sam and Tucker. We walked back to my house because Sam wanted to see the Portal. We went down to the lab and I put on a jumpsuit that was mainly white with black gloves, boots, and collar so that I could go in and check out the Portal. While I was inside I tripped and hit the on button, since the Portal was still plugged in it caused the Portal to start working. All I remember was a flash of light and intense pain from there on out." Danny finished.

Sam and Tucker shared a look and then Sam started to speak, "He actually left out that I sorta dared him to enter the portal in the first place, but after the Portal turned on Danny screamed as if he was dying, which was half true. Soon after Danny fell out in his ghost form passed out, when he hit the ground these two bright blueish-white rings traveled from his waist to both his head and feet changing him back to his human form. We carried him back up to his room and placed him on the bed. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came back before Danny woke up and we all went down to the lab. Their shout of joy startled Danny awake and we all went down to find Danny's parents rejoicing in front of the now glowing portal. Danny gasped and a blue wisp come out of his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth and... I'm going to far aren't I," Sam finally stopped and looked over to see Danny and Tucker both nod their heads. The goth faintly blushed and looked down.

Danny turned back to Mikey and replied, "Did that answer your question?" The nerd nodded and then Dash raised his hand. Danny saw and called, "Yes Dash?"

"Well we have seen your powers, but is that all of them," the brawny jock asked? Danny pondered for a second before replying.

"My most used powers are flight, ectoblasts, invisibility, intangibility, shielding took a lot of effort to get down, my ice powers scared one of the ghost tribes in the Zone when they helped me control them, and duplication is still out of my reach I get to the point of two heads and then I get smushed back together," he paused again, " There is only one other power that I developed that I refuse to use. One because it drains me to the point where I pass out and revert to human form and because it would level Amity Park to the ground with one good use. It's called a Ghostly Wail and I shouldn't have gotten this power until I was in my 20's." Danny sounded morose. Sam and Tuck put a hand on his shoulders and he seemed to come out of this trance that he went into when he started talking about the Wail.

Because she needed to know everything about Danny Phantom, Paulina asked the inevitable question. "How do you know you were supposed to get the Ghosty Wail power in your 20's?" Danny looked up and took a deep breath to steel his emotions.

"When we took the CAT's I had accidentally phased through Mr. Lancer's briefcase and got the answers and here was where the split happened. I had two options, to look at the answers or return them without looking. In one reality I cheated, that one shortcut to a good grade would have caused my good path to completely erase itself and only leave the path for me to become a full ghost and Dictator to the entire World and Ghost Zone except for a small group under a ghost proof shield located in Amity Park," again he paused and waited to let it sink in. "The Master of Time, Clockwork, was given the task by higher ups, called Observants, to kill me so that the bad time stream would never have the possibility of happening. When Clockwork brought Tucker, Sam, and I into his lair we accidentally fell into this alternate time stream smack dab in the middle of an all out war in Amity. I saw my future self take out all the tanks and other weapons made to try to bring him down. Sam and Tuck got back just fine but he phased a time medallion into me while he went back to mess with my future and ensure his own," seeing the confused looks on people's faces, he decided to explain. "The time medallion keeps the wearer outside of the time stream as long as the person is in contact with the item in some way or another. My future self got caught cheating on the CAT's, which caused Mr. Lancer to call a meeting with my parents at the Nasty Burger. While all of this was happening, I was trying to get out of the future Ghost Zone and back to my own time. Before I could get out I met all the ghosts who terrorize our town now and found that my future self utterly destroyed them. They all wanted revenge and started to all beat up on me, I kept screaming 'Get away from me' until I could actually see the sound waves. It was the first time I used my Ghostly Wail. I finally figured out how to get back to my time and beat my future self after he told me I should get the Wail until I was ten years older. After I locked him up in the thermos, I realized Sam, Tuck, Jazz, my parents, and Mr. Lancer were still attached to the exploding Nasty Sauce. I was too late to save from the sauce. Clockwork saved them because the whole reason he still exists is that if I lose the ones I care about most, I will most definitely become him." Danny covered his face with his hands and Tucker and Sam hugged Danny to help calm him down.

This stunned everyone as no one could imagine that the wimpy Danny Fenton could rule the world and that one little mistake could destroy your whole future. Once Danny had calmed down enough, he lifted his head from his hands and gave a watery smile to both of his friends. He further composed himself by wiping his eyes and

Kwan hesitantly raised his hand. "Kwan," Danny said to acknowledge his question.

The second most feared jock in the school had a slight quiver in his voice as he asked, "Who were your worst enemies to fight?"

Danny reasoned before answering, "Well from least to greatest it would be the Box Ghost, Ectopuses, Vultures, Lunch Lady, Spectra," Danny got cut off.

"You mean the psychiatrist that was here during spirit week," Mr. Lancer exclaimed/questioned?

"Yea she is a ghost who feeds off of people's, mainly teens, depression. She tried to kill Jazz with the Spirit Sparklers, but I grabbed her out of the way just in time," Danny explained. Mr. Lancer had no other exclamation to make. Danny continued with his list.

"I would say that Skulker would be next once I get used to his upgrade and because Skulker still has one of Tuck's old PDAs built into his system," Danny stopped with a look over at his geeky friend.

"I still miss Sharon, but it's great that if you need me to send him away with just a short hack into his system back into Sharon's hard drive," Tuck started off sad, but ended with a smile. Danny and Sam were smiling at their friend until someone cleared a throat to remind Danny he wasn't alone or finished.

"Technus is easier too because he just loves to talk about himself and his plan that I have more than enough time to get him in the thermos. Ember is always a surprise visit, but she doesn't cause many problems any more," this time Paulina interrupted.

"Ember McLain the pop star was a ghost too," Paulina spoke up for the first time. Her silence had surprised her peers. Danny glanced up to where she was sitting and calmly answered her question.

"Yes Ember's guitar maximized most of her powers when when was playing her song. Sam was wearing Fenton Phones, designed to block out ghost noises, and so she was safe from any mind controlling music. The reason Sam kissed Dash was to snap me out of a trance I was in from Ember hitting me with a love chord. With all of you chanting her name her power grew, if you saw her flaming ponytail increase as it was broadcasted to the world. Then I'm sure we all remember when Tucker came up in all of his Ember gear and started to screech out the lyrics to her one and only song." Danny sent a sly look at Tucker yet again.

"I resent that. You know my voice is awesome and you just don't want to admit it," Tucker countered.

"Yeah that's why they started booing and throwing trash on the stage," Sam snickered. Tucker pouted and bumped into Danny for him to continue.

"Youngblood and Bones were the ghosts along with Ember who kidnapped our parents and forced them to exercise on the ghost ship. Prince Eragon was a ghost who wanted something that no other ghost had, a human bride. That's why there was a beauty contest here in Casper High and Sam was crowned the winner. Sam caused a ruckus in the ghostly Kingdom of Eragon when she found that the Prince wanted to marry her. His sister Dorathea and I dethroned him and to this day he remains in the dungeon. I almost forgot, the Legend of Sidney Pointdexter is true. Sidney overshadowed me and sent me to his world where I got bullied by everyone in the school. Sidney took over my life because he believed I was the bully when he saw me getting revenge on Dash after he did something or another to me. I stopped after the future incident." Danny stopped and shook his head vigorously. "Well then it would be Johnny 13 and his Shadow, Johnny was Jazz's boyfriend for a little so that he could free his girlfriend Kitty from the Ghost Zone. Walker a ghost warden who overshadowed the mayor a little bit ago and made everyone think I had kidnapped him. After Walker would be Lydia and Freakshow, Freakshow is actually a human but he had a staff that could control ghosts. That's when I stole all of that stuff and when I locked Mr. Lancer in the janitor's closet. Nocturn the ghost of sleep and dreams would be next, The Fright Knight, Vortex, and finally Pariah Dark the ghost king who took over Amity. I stopped the Red Huntress from using my parents Fenton suit because it drains your life force. Stopping the King almost killed me, it would have most definitely killed her before she could lock him back up again." Danny was looking straight at Valerie to try to convey the message of 'I know who you are but I'm not going to rat you out."

Valerie understood, and rose her hand for friend to call on her. Since Danny was already looking at her she just started to talk.

"Where would you put your future self on that list Danny," the cocoa skinned girl asked wondering if she would have to attempt to take him down in the future.

Danny sighed, "I would put my future self, Dan, on a list of no one is to ever approach him. He has all the powers that I have now and more. His are all refined to the point where using a Ghostly Wail would not tire him out enough to use it many, many more times. The only reason I beat him in the first place is because he wasn't expecting me to have the Ghostly Wail, I was lucky enough to hit him twice before changing back and trapping him in a thermos. So to answer your question, Dan is the absolute highest person on the list," the young halfa finished. This information absolutely terrified all the students and staff. "You won't have to worried about that monster, I promise to all of you that I won't turn into him." Danny conveyed this unflinching desire just through his eyes and voice which caused most everyone in the audience to believe him. The teenagers in the audience were already at that realization, but the teachers were on both sides of the arguments for their teenaged hero. All of a sudden, Danny gasped as a blue wisp flew out of his mouth. Then there was an echoing evil laugh and a vampiric ghost appeared above their heads.

"So Daniel are you ready to join me yet," the ghost asked the halfa?

* * *

**Yay another chapter complete and posted! Will be working on the next one, but don't know when it will be posted. I have three exams next week and two meetings this thursday, along with the normal homework, but it will be out soon. The next chapter should be the last so enjoy it!**

**Thanks!**

**Mickeyallister**


	4. Fight

**Yay last chapter! Let's get on with it**

* * *

Mayor Vlad"s Revealing Speech

Chapter 4

Fight

"You know I am hurt that I didn't make an appearance on that list of your enemies," Vlad paused. "Or is that because I'm worse than this Dan that you speak of with such terror?"

Danny quickly stood up and his eyes turned green as he glared at the vampiric ghost. "No I now have a chance to beat you even though you have some years over me. Dan is completely out of your league even if you had 20 more years to practice your powers," Danny yelled with hostility.

"Oh and why is that," Vlad said with disdain while his arms were crossed.

"He is a mixture of both of our ghost halves and when mine tried to overshadow your own out of spite, but your evilness over powered my goodness, as you would call it, and we fused to make Dan. I assume he killed me and severely frightened you to the point where you won't leave your lab let alone your mansion," Danny finished his statement with no hint of a lie.

"Well then I guess there is no way that you would renounce your father to come over to my side when all you are truly afraid of is becoming evil," Vlad also stated with a frown.

"Your a Fruitloop for even thinking in the first place that I would leave my family," Danny yelled back!

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP, and you wouldn't be without family. Your mother is always welcome to stay forever once she divorces your idiot father and realizes that she really loves me," Vlad smiled as he thought about Maddie while the rest of the humans in the audience looked disgusted. Valerie wasn't as effected by this statement and just asked.

"What do you mean by ghost half and why would a human ghost hunter marry a ghost like you," Valerie mock asked? Danny looked over at her and silently thanked her for this opportunity.

"Well you see Val, Plasmius here isn't a full ghost. He's only half like me and you all know him as the good mayor of Amity Park, Vlad Masters," Danny smiled like a cat who just ate a canary. The captive audience gasped again as this bit of information was shocking, not as much as Danny's own reveal of himself, but that another halfa was living among them. And as their mayor himself!

"Butter Bisquits! I forgot that was one of the main reasons keeping you from telling my secret," Vlad stated angrily. "Oh well, even though you all know my secret I can just rule you through your fear."

"You know I won't allow that Vlad," Danny stated as he transformed. "I will fight any ghost that comes through here to cause trouble, even if no one will accept me. That's the responsibility I took when I received my powers and the ghosts started to come through the portal." This part was said as the phantom floated upwards with his hands glowing a bright green.

"A very noble goal little badger, but very stupid of you. I could teach you so much more than staying with your idiotic father and brilliant mother ever could," Vlad sneered out his reference to Jack.

"While I will admit I can learn more from you, I have a loving family and friends something that you gave up," at Vlad's confused look Danny further explained. "You were close enough friends to my parents that even if Maddie didn't love you in the way you wanted, you would have been Uncle Vlad to Jazz and I, and still have had friends who wouldn't desert you. From what I saw when I went back to try to change the proto-portal accident, you, my mom, and my dad were just like me, Sam, and Tuck," Danny decided to end his speech to Vlad, "But unlike you I won't give them up." Vlad tried to let Danny know his thoughts on the subject, but Danny didn't let him. "I'm gonna stop talking now so I can kick your butt."

"Alright Daniel we'll do this your way, but don't think that I'll go easy on you simply because I want you as an apprentice," Vlad began to charge up his pink ecto energy.

"When do you ever," Danny muttered and flew at Vlad. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all knew that this would not be an easy fight. Valerie slipped off back stage to change into the Red Huntress while Sam and Tucker prepared their thermos and laser lipstick respectively. Both halfas were engaged in a huge battle of which Vlad had the upper hand, but then was shot by a light purple blast from the side. Suddenly the Red Huntress flew over on her hoverboard and floated next to Danny.

"Sorry about attacking you, I didn't know you were Fenton is there any way for you to forgive me," Valerie was sincere in her apology as she only fought with Phantom before to make sure that he stayed in line. She truly thought that he was good after they rescued Dani and she saw Vlad's secret.

"Val I've known the whole time that you were the Red Huntress, and I have never blamed nor been angry at you for what you have done to me," Danny wispered this to her because no one knew her secret and she would get a ton of hate from many (cough *Paulina*) for hunting Danny. Valerie just stared, shocked at the white haired halfa who just half smiled at her. "I always meant that I never wanted to hurt you." He knew that Valerie would want to ask questions so he stopped her. "Any questions you want to ask just meet me later tonight over the Nasty Burger and we will go somewhere from there to talk." (Neither have feelings like that for the other DxS all the way)

"As much as I love hearing you catching up with your dear friends Daniel, we are in a battle right now," Vald drawled. Danny and Valerie looked at each other and nodded and both flew at Vlad again. A multitude of green, purple, and pink blasts flew in all directions some actually hitting their target and others hitting the walls. Luckily none of the ecto energy flew towards anyone sitting in the crowd. Occasionally there were smaller green lasers flew up from near the stage from Tucker's laser lipstick. Finally Valerie got the last shot and Vlad the wall, slid down and transformed back into Masters. "Great shot my dear, but you forget that I was the one to give you that suit," Vlad pulled a remote from his jacket and pressed the button on it. Valerie's suit beeped as it transformed back into her backpack and revealed her to the school. She started to fall, but Danny swooped in and placed her next to Sam and Tucker.

"She's shot at you since she first showed up," Paulina yelled!

"Yes I know that, but I also have known who she was the whole time and never blamed her for what she did. She has apologized and we have been somewhat working together to fight ghosts since we rescued my cousin from Vlad," Danny calmed everyone down again. Vlad regained enough energy and transformed.

"Ah, Daniel you will eventually join me. You and you moth-AHHHHH," Vlad started to yell because Sam swiped him up in her thermos.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, we can all go home now right," Tucker asked looking pleadingly at Mr. Lancer? Mr. Lancer simply nodded as he and everyone else were still stunned in their seats, and the four some walked calmly out of the auditorium.

* * *

**I may write an epilogue for this story, but I'm thinking about a new story and I have an on going story to so it may not come out anytime soon.**

**Thanks for the support,**

**Mickeyallister**


	5. Prologue

**idk where I'm fitting this in but I want to make Danny a lair so here is the description:**

**The door open to a large reception area that has black tiling and a medium sized Danny Phantom logo carpet. There is only one doorway that leads to a 'living room' (ha!), but the main feature in the reception hall is the large white carpeted staircase that leads to an open upper floor where the bedrooms for Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz. There is also a movie theater like the one in Sam's house where the trio not only watches movies, but also play their video games. Each person in the house gets their own seat to be whatever they want it to be, all they need to do is ask Danny to change it.**

**The living room (will still be somewhat described in the chapter)has a medium length white shaggy carpet with black walls and another doorway that leads to the ever-stocked kitchen. The furniture in the living room consists of two large black couches, a white coffee table with a black glass inlay, a square white ottoman, a large 45" flat screen TV that can connect to the Ghost Zone's stations and the human world's too. The room itself is large enough for both three seater couches to be slightly angled around the coffee table and allow for a decent amount of space to walk behind the couches to the kitchen's doorway, and a great amount of space between the table and TV wall for Dani or Sam to lay down to watch the TV.**

**The kitchen was made of stainless steel and had a very clean look about it. There was a center island that also functioned as a standard sized hibachi grill (I would love one of those) eight small, wooden black chairs surrounded three sides of the grill. A black slab of stone that only Danny could lift was placed over the grill surface when not being used to function as the table. The fridge was off to the left of the hibachi chef, was stainless steel, and ever-stocked with whatever food and drink needed. To the right of the fridge was a pantry that was also ever stocked with any dry goods needed. To the left of the fridge was the countertops with a toaster, microwave, coffee maker, and anything other device needed. The sink was about four feet behind the chef and had two sections with a single garbage disposal and an instant hot water heater faucet separate from the regular faucet. All countertops were made of black marble with white flecks.**

**So enough of this on to the story!**

* * *

**Mayor Vlad's Revealing Speech **

**Chapter 5**

**Prologue**

Danny and Val were seated on one couch that was on the opposite side of a white table with black glass, while Sam was sitting up with her legs crossed underneath her and Tucker sat on at the other end of the other couch with his feet up on a small square ottoman that was all white. Both couches angled in towards the table that had three pizzas and some drinks laying forgotten by all as Valerie talked.

Danny had ghost napped Valerie from her house and brought her into his lair in the Ghost Zone where he, Sam, and Tucker were laying low in. Valerie told them that Mr. Lancer finally got over his shock after ten minutes and not one person had barley even blinked. The older teacher clambered onto the stage and found the somehow still working mike sticking out from the curtains. He tapped it a few times to be sure, and then took a steady breath in and out.

" I know that the past hour has been chaotic what with the ghost attack; young Mr. Fenton's reveal; and our own mayor's newfound insanity, but can we all agree upon truly keeping what happened between everyone in this auditorium. If anyone tells, it will most likely be on the news and your name will be used or I will find out and said person will deserve detention until the end of his or her days at this learning establishment," Mr. Lancer finished his statement with a hard glare at the half stunned students. "Do I make myself clear," the balding teacher tried to get a response out of the students in front of him? "All right then I guess you are dismissed whenever you feel like you can move," immediately Valerie was up and running out of the auditorium.

"I transformed and looked around for you everywhere, but never found any of you so I went back home and kept my scanner running for any sign of a ghost, then you phased into my room and asked me to came along with you. And that brings us to where we are now," the young huntress finished her story for the trio.

"Well I for one am glad that most everyone can be trusted to not spill your secret Danny," the goth said calmly from where she was seated on one of the two black couches in the large, and surprisingly clean room.

"Yeah dude you'll see when we go back to school on Monday everything will be fine. Dash won't bully you, Lancer will understand you taking your 'bathroom breaks,' and everyone will look at you like the hero you are," Tucker tried to calm his friend down. All though Danny looked like he was fine and calm, both friends knew that inside he was freaking out. Val grabbed one of Danny's hands and also tried to reassure him.

"If you don't want to leave class on Monday I'll be happy to take care of any ghost that comes near the school," Valerie said with compassion as she knew what it was like to run out of class at random times to catch a ghost. Danny threw a half smile her way and then looked over to Sam and Tucker, who had sat up a bit more knowing what was about to happen.

"Val, we all know that you've caused some trouble for us, but we also have never blamed you for what happened between you and Phantom. We would like to offer if you'd like to join the team," Danny held out a thermos for her to take so that she could capture any ghost she fought in a non harmful way. Valerie smiled at Danny and gratefully took the thermos. "Great now let's go decorate your room here."

"What you knew I would accept being a part of Team Phantom," Val said with some mirth?

"No, but the lair changes to my will, if we need another room we get one. It's the same as the refilling kitchen I make sure it never runs out and never spoils for if Dani ever comes around," Danny told Valerie so that she knew how the lair worked. "You can stay here for the weekend with us if you want," Danny offered, "We can catch you up to date with everything Team Phantom and just hang out?"

"I'd love to," Valerie smiled.

Life was easier for everyone once the foursome returned to school after the weekend. Of course the stares were directed towards them the second they walked through the doors, but they survived.

It was during third period with Lancer that the first ghost appeared. Valerie didn't bother to turn her detector on vibrate and Danny just raised his hand.

"Yes you may both be dismissed, but please come back to get your assignments," Mr. Lancer heard two sets of footsteps quickly move out the door. A minute later the whole of Lancer's class was pressed up to the windows in the back cheering on both of their classmates to beat the ghostly pirate (Youngblood) and his crew.

* * *

Thank you for the response to my story I never expected it and really didn't know that I could get a good showing in the Danny Phantom community. Well the end result was 17 pages and 6,897 words on the document, that doesn't include the author notes. Not going to try to get you to read any longer, but thank you for reading and yep this is really the end.

Thank you,

Mickeyallister


End file.
